Jedi council Reacting to Call of Duty Black Ops 2
by spyros2608
Summary: What the tittle says. So here we are with my first story being a reaction of call of duty black ops 2 by the jedi council. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I will let you guess what this holivid is.

Now let's begin.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

INTRODUCTIONS

It was a normal day in the Jedi temple, as normal it can be with a war going on in the galaxy.

It was mostly normal until the Jedi council received a holovid with a note saying that it contains some clips about the future and the past.

They at first dismissed it as a prank but then they received a strong feeling from the force. They couldn't understand what it was trying to tell them but they knew it was related to the holovid, so they decided to watch it. Due to it being a potential glimpse in the future, the council summond Anakin and his padawan ahsoka to join them.

So there they were sitting in council chambers. The masters all moved their seats so that they could all watch the video evenly, and Anakin and ahsoka were seating in some spare chairs.

Then the holovid started.

At first nothing happened until a massage pops up saying

 _Jedi council this video will be first one of the many that I will be sending you, they will be about a very distant past, try millennia. This one is where some people have personality characteristics like the ones you might know._

Then another massage pops up with a massage saying

" **it is a teaser".**

"Why does it have to be a teaser?" asked Anakin.

"I hope there is a good reason" said mace.

" **My father Alex Mason" said a voice.**

Then an image of a bloodied man on the floor lifeless with a child in his left side sitting against a pillar.

That startled everyone in the room in confusion and horror.

 **"He gave up everythink he had"**

"What is this" said Mace in confusion.

Yoda hums in thought. "Hmm. Strange this is"

" **And he abandoned me" said the voice.**

That saddened Anakin, having not father at all and his mother is dead.

That didn't go unnoticed by obi wan and ahsoka.

" **So he can defend his country from people like you" said the voice. Then appeared a man with a gun(shotgun)in the shadows.**

Every Jedi in the room felt the darkness around that man, that they thought it was a Sith but they quickly dismissed it because they have never seen a sith with a gun before.

" **I hated him for that" said the voice.**

That did not sit well with Anakin who always wanted a father.

 **Then the scene changed to a room with two men sitting apposite from each other.**

" **But now here I am, with you" said the voice who appeared to be a man in his late twenties.**

That confused them even more. Various questions were said. But one that actually made sense was given by ahsoka when she said

"Is that the man that murdered his father?"

With that question being said, it actually answered some questions. Anakin looked at his padawan with pride.

 **Then the man in the holovid who appeared in his late sixties with the dark presents finally said**

" **So we are the same, David. Shaped by those we lost"**

His words where soft but with a dark meaning behind it

That scared every Jedi in the room thinking that he may be the predecessor of the sith. Then the holovid ended.

"Who in the name of the the force was that" asked master fisto.

"Hopefully the next holovid will give us some answers" said obi wan

End of chapter 1

* * *

Yep here it is ladies and gentlemen, I present you Call of Duty Black Ops 2.


	2. Chapter 2

hi again, so there is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Pyrrhic Victory

Part 1

* * *

Two days have passed since the first holovid, so it was pretty much the same as any other day.

until the second holovid arrived.

And we find our heroes again in the council champers ready to watch the next holovid.

"I have to say i am a little unconfortable watching these holovids" said Ahsoka.

"As am i, the previous one was pretty dark, i hope this will change in this one" said Anakin.

"My only interest in this is, is about the old man with the dark presents" said mace.

"I just hope more questions will be answered in this one"said obi wan.

"Agree with you obi wan i do" said master yoda.

"Then let's begin" said mace.

Then the holovid started.

 **some track transports are driving at high speed in front of the camera. When they park soldiers are coming out of them.**

 **"Move out"**

"Troop transports with wheels, how much back in time are we going" said Anakin.

 **Then out of the truck comes two men with the first one saying**

 **"secure the building".**

Then the jedi recognised the second man as the same man from the privious holovid in his late twenties.

"That is the man from before" said master plo koon.

 **Then the scene changes with the two men inside the building with a soldier of higher rank saying**

 **"we've scoured every inch of "the vault" sir, except this room.**

 **They where standing outside a door. The other man broke the door with a well placed kick, and they got inside.**

 **Then what they saw was an old man maybe in his late nineties, and he said**

 **"safety's on, dipshit".**

"ha. This old man has a lot of guts left, i have to say" said anakin.

Obi wan and Ahsoka rolled their eyes at that comment.

 **"hey, old man" said the man from the privious holovid, recognising the old man, Then Asked**

 **"Was Raul Menendez here?"**

 **Then the other man beside him said**

 **"sergeant Woods! Raul Menendez is the leader of C,ordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden.**

 **Then there was a flashback in the holovid, sawing the the man with the dark present now named Raul Menendez giving Woods a neckless with blood on it.**

"That is disturbing" said master fisto.

"I agree" said mace.

 **"Fucking waste of time, guy's a vegetable"**

 **"Back off!" shouted the other man**

 **Then Woods gave the neckless to him, then said**

 **"All he said was..."Mi hermana...".**

 **Then Woods looked at the other man and said**

 **"That's Spanish for sister, Dipshit."**

"okay this man has guts, worth a batalion" said master Fisto

 **Then the man put a hand on his head in pain and he murmured**

 **"You suffer with me..."**

"Why did he said that?" asked Anakin

"A vision of the past he had" said master yoda.

 **"You boys better get your shit together...he's gonna attack." said woods.**

 **Then the other man said to woods**

 **"If you have information about a threat to national security, you got to tell us".**

 **"Turn the camera on" said woods**

 **The other man pressed something on his ear.**

"I hope this old man has the answers we need" said obi wan.

"I hope so to" said mace.

 **Your old man, he was doing okay in alaska...fucking hudson showed up..."**

 **Then the scene changes, we see a boy trying to climb a tree and looking up it said**

 **"Dad! I am scared...I need help!"**

At this point the Jedi understood that it was the man from before as a kid.

 **"You are 7 years old David, stop acting like a babe" said a man from above who socked them because it was the man who was looking lifeless in the privious holovid.**

"hey that's the man that looked dead in the privious one" said anakin.

"so this is what happened before that event" said obi wan.

"The beginning this is" said master yoda.

 **"I hate you"**

 **Then they heard a chopper above them.**

"Well that must be very old" said ahsoka.

 **And the kid tried to go down.**

 **"David...wait!**

 **Then the kid fell 3 or 4 meters above the ground, the father quickly got down and got to his son but David sudently and pulled away walking saying**

 **"Go back to the army, like you did when Mom died"**

 **Two men came out of the recently landed chopper, a man with black glasses and a man with a uniform indicading a very high rank.**

"Why did they came to visit him" said anakin.

"Maybe a mission" said mace.

 **"Lt. Colonel North, NSC. You already Know Jason Hudson. " said the man in uniform.**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **The colonel answered that quistion when he said**

 **"Yesterday,Sgt Woods led a covert team to take out an arm smuggling in Angola. This morning, we lost contact.**

"wait are they searching for the old man?" said Ahsoka.

"If the man is now a kid, i believe he is not an old man then" said Obi wan.

 **Then Mason said "So go get him, CIA. Why are you here?"**

 **Then Hudson answered "Castro and the Russians are all over Angola, we can't go in. The CIA has buried the mission. Woods, and his squad, no longer exists.**

 **"We've got whatever you need, Mason. name it" said the colonel.**

 **"David can stay with Jenny, like before. She loves having him...he'll be fine.**

 **Then David spoke up saying**

 **"Dad, you said you'd never go back to the army. you promised me"**

Anakin hoped mason will stay with David for obvious reasons.

but his hopes quickly dropped.

 **"It's Uncle Woods, son. He'd do it for me" said mason to his son.**

 **Then the holovid Ended.**

"Well it did not aswered much quiestions but at least it gave us some names" said Obi wan

"These holovids are important history records" said master Plo Koon.

"I have to agree to that, this is history lost for a very long time" said master Fisto.

"For now the existence of this holovids are not to leave this room" said mace.

"Agree i do, a secret for a time it will be" said master Yoda.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

hi again guys, as you can see i decided to update earlier than because you are interested in something like this as i.

Enjoy part 2.

Chapter 2

Pyrrhic Victory

part 2

* * *

The next day after the second holovid arrived the third came.

we find our heroes as usual in the council champers, ready to watch the next holovid.

Then the holovid started.

 **The scene starts in the vault with woods talking in front of the camera.**

 **"They found where I was being held prisoner with a spy satellite. One of them KH-09s. This baby, it shits out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 comes by and... pfft... snags it at about 30,000 feet. This was not the digital age. This film had to be processed, analyzed and delivered... all by hand. Our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas think I'm fucking nuts?HA This guy..." Woods said laughing.**

"that must have taken some time" said master Plo Koon.

"I wonder who is this Jonas Savimbi is" said master Fisto.

 **The scene changes to blackness.**

 **Then sudently there is fire.**

 **And a burned hand appears slamming to the glass, then appears a burned man comes to view.**

A lot of gasps are comming out of the Jedi's mouths. Ahsoka almost fainted.

"That is messed up" said anakin.

 **"No! I need help over here! Hold on!" Mason kicks at the glass to get to the man but it won't break.**

 **Savimbi arrives.**

 **"Mason!"**

"That is jonas Savimbi?" said Ahsoka.

"He looks insane with that beard" said anakin.

"What is wrong with beards, anakin?" said obiwan.

 **"Savimbi, you gotta help..." said Mason, then he grabs a shovel and starts hitting the glass.**

 **"Break, dammit!"**

 **The man inside screams for the final time and succumbs to the fire.**

"poor man" said anakin.

 **"The fire finished him. Sometimes it's too late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death." said Savimbi.**

 **Savimbi gives Mason a machete and Savimbi is given an MM1 Grenade Launcher by one of his men. Mortar fire is devastating the way ahead.**

"too much death" said master Yoda.

 **"The mortar fire means that the MPLA is readying for attack. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! MOVE OUT!" said Savimbi.**

 **Jason Hudson arrives overhead via a helicopter.**

 **"Mason, you copy?" said Hudson over the radio.**

 **"Go ahead, Hudson." said Mason.**

 **"MPLA forces advancing on your position, about one klick north." said Hudson.**

 **"Yeah, we know. Savimbi's leading a counter-charge." said Mason.**

 **Mason and Savimbi mount a buffel and ride towards the battlefield.**

 **"He's got balls. I'll give him that." said Hudson.**

"Ha, he sure does" said master Fisto.

"We will see" said mace.

In the right corner of the holovid appeared.

 _ **"Pyrrhic Victory"**_

 _ **Cunene Province, Angola**_

 _ **Alex Mason**_

 _ **CIA Special Activities Division**_

 _ **July 2nd, 1986**_

"Special Activities Division?" asked Ahsoka.

"propably covert ops" said obiwan.

 **"What about Woods? Do we have confirmation on his location?"** **asked Mason.**

 **"They've been moving him from one location to another. We expect Savimbi's men to report back soon." Hudson told him.**

 **The mortar fire stops for a moment and silence ensues.**

"the mortars stoped firing" said ahsoka.

"Then that means..." said anakin

 **"The mortars have stopped..." said Savimbi.**

 **A loud battle cry rings through and MPLA soldiers charge over a hill.**

"...a charge!" said anakin.

 **"Here they come! Here they come, my brothers! Fight, my brothers!" said Savimbi to his soldiers.**

 **Mason dismounts and fiths the MPLA. Once Savimvi's buffel crests the hill...**

 **"Mason! Target the mortar crews!" said Savimbi.**

 **Then Mason starts shooting at the crews.**

 **"They are behind the rocks!" said Savimbi.**

 **When Mason kills al the crews he says**

 **"The mortar crews are down!"**

 **Then four tanks arrived.**

"These are very big tanks" said ahsoka.

"Not as long as a walker" said mace.

 **"Dammit, Hudson! They got T-62 tanks in support! We need you to take the heat off." said mason over the radio.**

 **"Take out the tanks, Hudson!" said Mason.**

 **Once Mason calls for air support...**

 **"Beginning strafing run!" said Hudson.**

 **Technicals arrive and fire at Hudson' helicopter.**

 **"Dammit! I'm taking fire from the ground! Sooner or later one of them is going to get lucky!" said Hudson.**

 **Hudson takes out the tanks but four more replace them.**

"How many tanks do they have?" asked ahsoka.

"Propably many" said anakin.

 **"Nice work, Hudson. There's a couple of MG trucks targeting you!" said Mason.**

"That is a problem" said mace.

 **"I can't make another pass until you take out those MG trucks!" said Hudson.**

 **"I'll deal with them!" said Mason**

 **When Mason takes out the trucks he says**

 **"MG trucks are down. You're clear, Hudson!"**

"Now we are talking about!" says anakin.

 **"Okay, coming around again." said Hudson.**

 **Hudson takes out the four tanks but they too are replaced by four more.**

 **"There's heavy armor still out there" says Mason over the Radio.**

 **Hudson finally takes them down but...**

 **"Shit, Mason! Stray fire took out the chopper guns! I can't make another run!" says Hudson.**

"Oh..oh" said ahsoka.

"There goes their air support" states anakin.

 **"Come, my friend." says Savimbi to Mason.**

 **Mason climbs onto the buffel once again.**

 **"They are weak! We must finish them!" says Savimbi to his men.**

 **Mason and Savimbi fire from the buffel.**

"Well it seems they won, the enemy is falling back" said ahsoka.

"It seems that way" said obiwan.

 **"Our journey to victory has begun! Death to the MPLA!" says Savimbi.**

"He is crazy, if i may comment" states master Fisto.

 **All MPLA are killed and Mason and Savimbi dismount while Hudson lands.**

 **"Haha! My friend from above! You killed many men today, eh? Yes... We all did."says Savimbi.**

 **A soldier arrives, whispers to Savimbi and leaves.**

"Who was that?" asks ahsoka.

 **"Where is Woods?" says Hudson.**

 **"The MPLA is not yet defeated. That's a very dangerous rescue my friends." says Savimbi.**

"always a rescue mission" states obiwan.

Ahsoka and anakin are trying not to laught.

 **"Where is he?" asks Mason.**

 **"He is being held captive by a Nicaraguan gun runner . A very dangerous man." says Savimbi.**

"A very dangerous man?..." says obiwan.

"What is that supposed to mean" said mace.

 **"Where?" asks Mason.**

 **"About two miles north. He's on a transport barge, on the Cubango river." says Savimbi.**

 **Mason climbs onto Hudson' helicopter.**

 **"He may already be dead!" says Savimbi.**

 **"Let's go, Hudson." says Mason.**

 **The heli then takes off. Mason looks to the ground as Savimbi and his men celebrate their victory.**

 **Then the holovid ends.**

"Well it is getting interesting" says obiwan.

"Agree i do" says master Yoda.

END of chapter 3.

* * *

Well?

What do you think?

I thing it is going good so far. And i believe that i will be making a new story. Not a reaction story but a simple story. i think i am going to work with Halo.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is chapter 4.

Chapter 2

Pyrrhic Victory

part 3

* * *

The council had ricieved the fourth holovid.

"it better this holovid has more information about what they are dealing with" said mace.

"Well, we have only saw flashbacks of the story, we have to understand more" agreed master PLO Koon.

"i agree, but let's not forget that this has happend, some million years ago" said obi-wan.

"Begin we shall" said master Yoda.

The holovid starts.

 **Back in The Vault...**

 **" I was MIA in 'Nam... but your old man thought I was dead. After all that shit Kravchenko did to him, the numbers... Reznov being stuck in his head..." said woods.**

 **Flashes to Woods and Mason's struggle with Kravchenko in Payback appear.**

"it seems to be quite a fight" commented anakin.

 **"He had no idea what was real... How the fuck could he? Kravchenko. When I sliced that bastard open, it saved everyone's ass. He comes to first, BOOM! Welcome to the Hanoi Hilton."says woods.**

 **A map showing several locations in Vietnam, including Da Nang, is shown, followed by flashes of Woods imprisoned in Da Nang.**

 **"Six months later, they shipped me over to Da Nang. And this fucking place made the Hilton look good. We lost 17 in my group. By '72, it was just me. I was not gonna die in a FUCKING SWAMP!" said woods.**

"Do you sense it?" asked anakin.

"Yes something happend there" said obiwan.

 **Mason travels on Hudson's helicopter to get to the transport barge.**

 **"Comin' on the convoy now." says Hudson over the Radio.**

 **"The barge matches Savimbi's intel. Woods should be inside. Bring us alongside, Hudson!" yells Mason.**

 **The helicopter takes heavy fire and an RPG shot.**

"Oh...oh" says ahsoka.

 **"Dammit! Taking fire!" said Hudson.**

"no shit" mocks is looking at him.

"What?" he asks them.

Everyone is turning their attention back on the holovid.

 **The helicopter is about to be destroyed. Fortunately, the two are nearing the barge.**

 **"Shit! We're going down! Jump, Mason!" says Hudson.**

 **Mason and Hudson jump out of the helicopter onto the barge. Mason is engaged by an MPLA soldier about to slash him with a machete. Mason blocks him, takes the machete and hits the enemy's neck with it.**

"brutality" says anakin.

 **"Clear the decks!" says Hudson.**

 **Mason and Hudson kill the enemies.**

 **"Deck's clear! Shit! We got gunboats right on our tail! They ain't gonna let us go without a fight."said Hudson.**

"they sure don't" says master Fisto.

 **Mason destroys a gunboat.**

 **"They're coming alongside! Keep firing! Don't let them get onboard! There are mounted MGs on each side of the barge! They're still coming! Blow those bastards out of the water." says Hudson.**

 **Mason and Hudson continue firing at the gunboats. Eventually, they are all destroyed.**

 **"That's the last of the gunboats!" says mason.**

 **"Okay, Mason. We're clear. Open up the container. Give me a hand with this, Mason!" says Hudson.**

 **They open up a container. As soon as they open it, lots of flies and a terrible smell come out. Several dead decaying bodies lie inside the container.**

"By the name of the force!" says a jedi master.

"Who could do this?" asks ahsoka.

"Your guess is as good as mine" says anakin.

 **"Oh my God..." says Hudson over the smell.**

 **"Woods! You in there, brother?" asks Mason.**

 **"Bodies are badly decomposed. These men have been dead for weeks." says Hudson.**

"Weeks!?" says ahsoka.

 **They investigate the container, searching for Woods.**

 **"Woods?" asks Mason.**

 **Mason spots Woods sitting on a wooden crate, pressing his back against the wall of the container.**

 **"Frank?" says Mason.**

 **Mason runs up to Woods and grabs him. Woods is in poor condition and slightly attempts to defend himself, not recognizing Mason.**

 **"Frank! It's me! It's me, Mason!" says Mason.**

 **Woods grabs and holds onto Mason.**

 **"What did they do to him, Hudson?" says Mason.**

 **The two carry Woods out, and notice an enemy Hind assaulting them.**

"That is a problem" says anakin.

"you think?" says ahsoka.

 **"Shit! We got a Hind right on us!" says Hudson.**

 **"Get Woods to cover!" yells Mason.**

 **"Come on, Woods! That arms crate is a goldmine! Grab the TGM! Blow it out of the sky, Mason!" said Hudson.**

"A remote rocket launcher? Why don't we have these?" says ahsoka.

"We could make some, this type of rocket launchers can be very usefull" says anakin.

"i agree" says mace.

 **Mason uses Valkyrie Rockets to destroy the Hind. The barge then crashes and Mason is knocked onto the side of the barge.**

 **"Dammit! We've run aground!" says Hudson.**

 **The Hind crashes into a small hut on the beach, giving a big explosion. Meanwhile, Woods is about to drown.**

"They have to save him!" says anakin.

 **"Woods is going under, Mason!" says Hudson.**

 **" I'll get him!" says Mason before he dived.**

 **Mason swims to get Woods. He brings him to the beach, and watches the barge sinking.**

"Well that is good, i think?" says ahsoka.

 **"We've probably attracted the attention of every MPLA foot soldier in the area. We need to move." says Hudson.**

"I take it back"

 **Mason grabs Woods and carries him. They come against a ledge. Hudson climbs the ledge.**

 **"Come on, Woods, I've got you. I got you, brother." says Hudson.**

 **They continue. Hudson notices a village ahead.**

 **"Village ahead. The antenna means they've got a radio." says Hudson.**

 **"We can call Savimbi for emergency extraction." says Mason.**

"If they secced" said mace.

 **Hudson sees an enemy soldier.**

 **"Hold. Take cover behind that log." says Hudson.**

 **They get behind the log and see children being trained to military forces.**

"What in the name of..."

 **"What the hell are Cubans doing here?" says Mason.**

 **Woods coughs. Mason quickly covers his mouth with his hand.**

 **"They're just kids." says Hudson.**

 **An adult soldier slaps a child who gets in the row with the others. The soldier orders another child to get a better hold of his rifle. The child stumbles with it. The soldier slaps him, and the rifle flies near the trio. The child quickly retrieves it, but does not notice them. An alert goes off, and the soldier and children rush away.**

"That is just cruel" says ahsoka.

 **"Let's move. Stay low. Keep your head down." says Hudson.**

 **A cuban soldier says "(Look for them. They're here somewhere.)"**

 **They move on, avoiding enemy detection.**

 **A cuban soldier says near them "(Notify when the area is clear.)"**

"At least it has translation" says obiwan.

 **"Okay, on my lead, we run for the wooden hut. *pause* Now!" says Hudson.**

 **They get into the hut unnoticed.**

 **"Don't move, more patrols passing by. On my go, we head for the grass." says Hudson.**

 **"(We saw them near the river. One of them was wounded. Begin the search at position one and move to the west. If we don't find them before night time, we won't see them again. If you find them, let us know by radio.) says a cuban soldier.**

 **"Stay close." says Hudson.**

 **They proceed to the grass. More patrols pass by.**

 **"Hold position. They're right in front of us. *pause* Okay, we're clear. Move out of the grass.**

"that has to be intence" said anakin.

"well, you always are getting cought" said obiwan.

"hey"

 **They move on. Mason sets Woods down.**

 **"You'll be okay, Frank. I'm going to radio for help."**

 **"I'll take care of Woods. Watch yourself out there. Try not to draw any more attention."**

"Let's hope not" said obiwan.

 **Mason heads to the radio tower. He sneaks through the grass, then slowly enters the building through the window. He pulls out a Browning HP as he silently approaches Raul Menendez, who is sitting at the table operating the radio.**

"It is him!" said anakin in distress.

"Yes...well younger than before" said obiwan.

"Fortunate it is, flashback this is." said Yoda.

 **"Do you need to be reminded of just how I deal with those who fail me?" says Menendez.**

 **" (The Afghan rebels are unwilling to co-operate. Mullah Rahmaan is not easy to deal with.)" said a voice comming out of the radio.**

 **"Mullah Rahmaan... Do not concern yourself with local politics." says Menendez.**

 **Mason pushes his pistol against Menendez' head.**

"This is going to be interesting." said anakin.

 **"(He is merely a puppet... as are you. Do as I instruct.)"says Menendez in a language like that on the radio.**

 **"You're a dead man unless you do exactly as I say. Tune the radio to..." says Mason.**

 **Menendez punches the radio, which breaks. He stands up against Mason.**

 **"You are going to kill me, sí?" says Menendez.**

 **Cuban Soldiers enter the room who do not at first notice Mason.**

"Oh...oh" said ahsoka.

 **"(Still no word from the search parties.)" said a soldier.**

 **They notice Mason, who takes Menendez as hostage.**

"Why does he not kill him?" said mace.

"He needs him to escape." said anakin.

 **"(Shit!)" says a cuban soldier.**

 **"No one move, or this fucker gets it!" said Mason.**

 **"(American intruder! Get in here!)" said the cuban soldier.**

 **"(Let him go! Let him go!)" another soldier says.**

 **"(The American is telling you not to move.)" says Menendez.**

 **"Shut up." says Mason.**

 **More Cuban adult and child soldiers move in**

"I hope he gets out in one peace." said anakin.

 **"(Stay back!)" says a cuban soldier.**

 **"(He thinks he is in control, but he is not.)" says Menendez.**

 **" I said, SHUT UP! Lower your weapons! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL THIS BASTARD!" shouts Mason.**

 **"(I said, stay back.)" said the same soldier from before.**

 **"(The Americans know nothing about loyalty. Maybe we should show him.)" said Menendez.**

 **Menendez pulls the pin of a grenade, forcing Mason to let him loose.**

"oh...shit" said anakin.

 **"(Get out of here!)" said the cuban soldier.**

 **" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouts Mason.**

 **Mason knocks the grenade out of Menendez's hand. As the child soldiers flee the scene, two of the Cuban soldiers jump onto the grenade to shield the others from the blast. During the commotion, Menendez confidently pushes Mason's pistol away, and attempts to knife him. However, he fails and Mason manages to shoot Menendez in the eye. Mason jumps out of the window as the grenade explodes.**

"He shot him!" says ahsoka.

"But he survives, even that" says mace.

 **"Hudson! We're moving! Get to the beach!" says Mason over the radio.**

 **Hudson grabs Woods and gets moving towards to river.**

 **"Did you secure evac?" says Hudson over the radio.**

 **"Negative! We're on our own! HEAD FOR THE RIVER!" shouts Mason.**

 **An alarm blares out and several bullets fly all over as they escape.**

 **"Dammit, Mason! Sounds like half the village is on our ass! What the fuck happened back there?!" says Hudson.**

"That is not even the half of it" sad anakin.

 **"CAN IT, HUDSON! JUST KEEP MOVING!" shouts Mason.**

 **"They're closing in on us! We gotta buy some time!" says Hudson.**

 **Hudson gets Woods behind a rock.**

 **"Use the poacher's platform to snipe! Get up high! Provide cover fire!" says Hudson.**

 **"We gotta get moving, Hudson! Throw smoke!" says Mason.**

 **Hudson throws a smoke grenade saying "Smoke out!"**

 **"Grab Woods!" says Mason.**

 **" I got him! Let's go!" says Hudson.**

 **Hudson continues to carry Woods while running with Mason. After running for a short distance...**

 **"We gotta make another stand!" saus Hudson.**

 **"Get Woods in cover!" says Mason.**

 **"Rig some animal traps!" says Mason.**

"Animal traps!?" said anakin.

 **Mason and Hudson continue firing at the Tropas.**

 **A soldier is running toward them but he is stopped dead in his tracks when a trap activates on his foot with a live mortal!.**

 **And he blows up to pieces.**

" i didn't expect that!" said master Plo.

 **More Tropas soldiers come in**

 **"They're still coming!" says Mason.**

 **Mason and Hudson continue firing at the Tropas.**

 **More Tropas soldiers come in.**

 **"AGH! Keep firing, Hudson!" said Mason.**

 **After clearing another wave of soldiers...**

 **"We gotta make a run for the river!" shouts Mason.**

 **Hudson throws another smoke grenade saying "Throwing smoke!"**

 **"GO! NOW!" says Mason.**

 **"Come on, Woods. We're getting out. I got you, brother." says Hudson.**

"They have a bond" says master Fisto.

"they are brothers in arms" says anakin.

 **Hudson grabs Woods again and runs toward the river, while Mason follows.**

 **"An MG truck arrives at the top of the waterfall" says Hudson.**

 **"MG truck on the waterfall!" says Hudson.**

 **"I'll deal with it! Get Woods in cover!" says Mason.**

 **Mason shoots at the MG truck with the sniper rifle he took from before, destroying it.**

 **Mason and Hudson make another stop and continue to defend themselves against the Tropas force.**

 **"There's too many of them!" says Hudson.**

 **Mortars are then fired on Mason and Hudson's position.**

"Mortars? That is a little overkill." says obiwan.

 **" Incoming mortars!" says Hudson.**

 **After another brief fight, Hudson proceeds to carry Woods.**

 **"There's a boat on the beach! Come on!"**

 **says Hudson.**

 **Mason and Hudson run toward the beach. Midway, Woods falls to the ground. The two then proceed to pick him back up.**

 **"Come on, Frank! Come on! We're getting out." says Mason.**

 **Mason looks up to find a Hind approaching the trio.**

"Oh...no" says anakin.

 **"No... Fucking Russians... Dammit. No way out." says Hudson.**

 **Hudson walks forward, facing the Hind. The Hind suddenly opens fire behind them.**

 **"What the...?"**

 **Mason ducks and looks behind him, to find that the Hind was aiming at the Tropas. The Hind opens its passenger section, revealing Jonas Savimbi inside it.**

"Yes!" says anakin.

"In the knick of time" said obiwan.

 **"You thought I would leave you, eh? Hahaha! Hurry! Come!" says Savimbi.**

 **The Hind slowly lands. Mason and Hudson carry Woods over to the heli.**

 **"Well... We got him, Mason" says Hudson.**

 **Mason turns over to Hudson, who then puts on his shades as the Black Ops theme plays. Suddenly, Hudson is shot in the shoulder by a Tropas soldier behind Mason. Mason quickly turns back and sees the soldier, who is then shot. Mason turns back to find Woods holding a Browning HP pistol.**

 **"A good aim he has" says master Yoda.**

 **Mason looks over to Hudson. The two then proceed to get on the Hind.**

 **"You can't kill me... thanks to your old man. He put it all on the line for me... for honor and friendship. Yeah. He's just like you, kid." said Woods in the background.**

 **The screen fades to black. Holovid ends.**

"Well?" asks anakin the obvious question.

"Well, this holovid gave us information about the main "heroes" of this story."

"Then let us hope the next one will be more resourceful." said Mace Windu.

* * *

Again sorry for the long wait but my main computer broke, so i had to make it from the beginning.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
